New Life, New Beginnings
by profigymulligan
Summary: Michael Dies and Selects a new life rather than pass on. He heads into the Rowling-verse to take them all by the short and curlies. Will be Harry/Fleur as she is the hottest woman in the story.


A/N: This is a self-insert into the Harry Potter universe in an attempt to get myself back into writing after a very long and sustained period of illness, hence my absence from writing.

I lay in the hospital bed and knew my time was coming. It was not something that was indicated by the doctors or nurses around me, but more a feeling within my very being that the end was nigh. I lay motionless in my hospital bed, save for the movement of my thin, old chest as it laboured,trying to breathe and my lungs failing as the rest of my body was. I had had a long life but it was a life full of regrets and a sense that there could have been a lot more done in my life, had I known then what I did now. Then again, I thought, they do say that hindsight is 20-20.

Suddenly as I thought this there was an excruciating pain in my shoulder, moving down to my arm and my heart gave an enormous thud, and then lay dormant. My eyes opened wider as I realised it was now. I closed my eyes and gave myself over to whatever lay before me.

I awoke in a bare white room and at first had no idea what was going on. I then rose to my feet, a feat which had been beyond me for some time previously and memories flooded back into my head. As if waiting for this, the room resolved itself into a room with a table and two chairs. I moved over and sat in one of the chairs and wondered what was coming next. A being with no features at all, at least none I could see made their way into the room and sat at the table in front of me. They said in a lilting voice,

"You have led an interesting life Michael."

I shrugged my shoulders and said

"I did, but I also had a lot of regrets in my life. I also had quite a few impediments in my life which limited my options." The figure nodded at this and said

"There are two paths before you Michael. As it is your belief system was not concrete enough for you to pass directly to one determined reward. You believed not only in the afterlife but also in karma and reincarnation. Therefore you have two options. You can either move into what those in your Christian theology call heaven. The other option is you move according to your life and your actions in that life into another life."

I thought about it for a moment. The being before me was right. I never fully ascribed to the hristian doctrine as I also believed in karma and reincarnation, so in a way the offer did not surprise me. On the other hand I was not about to jump into one option without getting more information first.

"Can you tell me anything about the second option? I would like to hear more before I would make my decision." The being before me inclined their head in assent and began speaking.

"While you had many regrets in your life, you always tried to do what you thought would be the right thing to do. Therefore you have a great deal of latitude as to what you can ask for to be your next life. While your karma from your previous life led you to your impediments from your last life, you cleared that debt and much more from your performance in your last life. Therefore you can ask to be put in whichever dimension you wish and whatever person you want."

I was startled by this statement. I could only imagine what kind of an asshole I had been in a previous life to have been cursed in this one with not only a degenerative eye condition that saw me going blind at the age of 17, but also later in life to then also be cursed with a condition such as fibro myalgia. Shuddering at this thought, I then put my mind into motion as to what kind of life I wanted and where.

Just to be clear, the idea of multiple dimensions did not surprise me in the least. I was a big fan of Steven Hawking as well as other scientists so I had no doubt that we were not the only universe out there. I also had a good idea that whatever could be imagined by someone probably could or did occur in one dimension or another. I was also guessing that if I opted for the heaven option that this really was just another dimension I would be sent to, as was hell if I had been the type of person to deserve that kind of afterlife according to my beliefs. The one thing that I had decided way before my time of dying had come around, that if I ever had a chance at a new life, I would definitely take it and if I could wrangle it, a place where the idea of becoming immortal was not only a possibility but something that I had a chance of realising. With this in mind, my mind then turned to realms I had read about where becoming immortal was talked about.

Turning back to the being that had been waiting patiently at the other side of the table while I ruminated, I said

"I would like to go into the Harry Potter universe as Harry Potter."

The being nodded in acceptance and I then added

"But I want to keep my memories from my last life." The being before me seemed to consider, or perhaps it was conferring with god or someone else. It then said

"Very well." I then saw a bright flash of light, then darkness.

I guess it's time to take this world by the balls.

A/N2:

Hi everyone again. Sorry this is so short, but hopefully I will have a better time starting off again with this first chapter. A self-insert is a bit cliché but I hope a few things I do might entertain you. Until next time constant reader (I've always loved when Stephen King says that.)


End file.
